brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tortoise
The Tortise is a mythic brawler who is a reptile with a super hard shell around him for protection. He is a very short ranged melee brawler who bites his opponent which damages them and heals himself upon biting his opponent as he just consumed some food. He is a slow moving brawler and he has extremely extremely extremely! high health as his main role is to tank and soak damage for his teammates (and he can bites opponent when they are near him). He is a brawler whose role that allows him to charge his super when he takes damage from attacks not just by dealing damage to opponents. His super makes him emit a huge blue laser from his wide open mouth which does massive damage to opponents in the laser. Attack: Ingestion The tortise bites an opponent brawler and eats up what he has bitten on, opponents will take some damage from his bites and his attacks heals up equal amount of his bite damage. His bite range is very short and its shorter than el primos and his bite width is medium which is same as nitas. He can bite only one opponents at a time and he bites the nearest opponent in the bite range. He is a slow moving brawler like the P.E.K.K.A. and the Golem so he isint going to have much chance to bite ah. *Base damage: 120 *Range: 1.5 tiles *Reload time: 1 seconds *Pierce: 1 Health Base Health: 3,000 Body Property: *'Turtle shell: Takes half damage from all attacks, thus effectively doubling its health and recovery.' *'He can charge up is super by taking damage from all sources of attacks.' *His hitbox size is same as el primos lol, so that he can soak damage. *Does not takes damage from stepped/run over because his shell is incredibly strong. Comparing to the Golem, he has slightly lower hitpoints and does less damage than the golem but he takes half damage form attacks and does not have a special. Super: ROARRRR LASER a.k.a. Satellite Laser This is a damaging super and is not what a typical tank supers is, like the others his super will charges up the super. He opens his mouth to fires a bright blue laser for a short time that does super heavy raw damage to opponents and destroys walls (also obstacles and buses) lined up, and he closes his mouth when the super is over. His super casting expression would be ROARRRR thus its name. It is a light weapon maning that it can instantly reach to its target. The laser travels moderate distance and its width is quite wide. Visual effect: When enemies brawlers are killed by this laser, they will turns into ashes to show that what the laser does lol. Skins Upgrades *... Trivia *His original move speed is meant to by 450 but i tought that would make him too slow and unable to do anything at all thus making him totally unviable, so his speed is increased to 550 to make him not too slow that he isint viable. *His original rarity is rare, that his role is to only tank and do bite damage (without healing) and his super is to amour-fy himself, but i think that this is fucking dull. So i decided to make his main attack heals himself and takes reduced damage and to shoot laser from his mouth (that what tanks dont usually do) and change his rarity to mythic so that its looks way better. *This brawler is the tankiest known brawler in the game at 3000 hitpoints and takes half damage, which makes him tankier than the tank because of the hitpoints differences. (6000 tank points) *He is a shortest ranged brawler in the whole game as he is a heavy tank role and he dosent have a weapon so he has to stretch out his neck to attack. *This is the only known brawler right now to be able to charge up his super by taking damage due to his main role is to tank for fuck sake and his super short regular attack range and its hard to get close to opponents to attack them. No other brawlers has this ability but it isint considered as a special attribute because its definition dosent make sense for it. *He is made of soft toy as you can see on the picture in the infobox, but dont let that fool you! because his shell is harder than diamonds this hes do hard to kill. *His laser damage is based on dynamikes prime supers' damage which is 540. And the laser origin is based on a space weapon satellite which fires the same laser as he fires from his mouth. **His super is directly inspired from one of the fails where a satellite with a mouth and eye shoots out the blue laser on top of the building from Stealing the diamond flash game. *I would originally make his laser goes infinite range but that will just make him way too overpowered so i reduced his laser range to jessies main attack range, the original laser width is the same and was okay right now, not too hard to aim and at the same time not too wide that its op). Category:Brawlers Category:Mythic Brawlers Category:New Mythic Brawlers Category:Real Life Brawlers Category:21th Century Brawler